preoccupied
by wolfs1999
Summary: There's a villain in town that seems to be absolutely insane. She tends to cause trouble wherever she goes and appears to be in Jump City only to cause chaos for laughs, so what does she want with Raven? And who are the other four kids that follow her around? Even more importantly, who's their master? Will the Titans survive, or have they finally met their match?
1. Chapter 1

I peer around the corner, but I don't see anyone.

"Clear," I say into my communicator.

"What are we looking for, anyways?" Beast Boy asks.

"I'm not entirely sure. It didn't say who was here, just that someone was here," Cyborg answers.

"Just keep an eye out for everything," Robin says.

"Aw, are you dorks looking for me?" A voice asks over an intercom. "I didn't expect guests, but I would love to play! All you have to do is find me and we can let my playtime begin! Here's a hint for you bozos, I'm close to girl in the blue cloak." She laughs as the intercom turns off.

"Everyone, go to Raven's location!" Robin orders as I look around for the girl. I can't seem to trace her, so I don't know where she's at. I hear whistling, but it seems to be coming from everywhere at once. Where is everyone? Beast Boy was close to be, he should be here by now.

"Raven!" I hear Beast Boy yell frantically from somewhere not that far away, but I can't see him.

Beast Boy's point of view:

"Everyone, go to Raven's location!" Robin yells and I start running. I didn't need Robin to tell me to go to Raven, I just needed a second to process what that weird girl said over the intercom. I'm almost to her when some guys in gas masks surrounds me. I can sense the girl is near Raven. Oh, no.

"Raven!" I yell frantically before turning into a gorilla.

Starfire' s point of view:

"Raven!" I hear Friend Beast Boy yell not far away.

"Beast Boy, what's going on?" Robin asks, but Beast Boy doesn't the answer. "Beast Boy? Beast Boy!"

"Go help Raven!" Beast Boy yells and I fly towards her location, only the funny looking men get in my way.

Cyborg' s point of view:

"Go help Raven!" Green Bean yells and I pick up my pace. I get close to her location when some guys in gas masks jumps in front of me.

"Yo, Robin, she has goons!" I exclaim to my communicator before I go to kick some butt.

Robin's point of view:

"Yo, Robin, she has goons!" Cyborg informs me and I pause before looking around. I see a glimpse of a guy wearing some kind of mask behind a bookshelf. I knock the shelf over and several other guys ambush me.

"I guess it's a good time to get a workout," I say, twirling my staff before fighting them.

Raven's point of view:

I listen to everyone's conversations from my communicator.

"Hey! This is fun! Now tell me, girly, are you scared yet?" The girl asks over the intercom and I can feel my rage boiling up inside of me when some screens around me turns on. Each screen shows one of my friends, surrounded by guys in gas masks. "Oh poo. It looks like your friends are preoccupied. I guess I can still have fun with you, though!" This time her voice is right behind me. I turn around in time to get tackled as she puts a knife to my throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven's point of view:

My anger begins to boil as I look up into icy blue eyes, well, black hair covering one eye. She gets the knife ready to make the cut, but she doesn't. Instead, she looks up.

"Oh my!" She shrieks and jumps up, just barely dodging a cheetah Beast Boy. "Done playing already, boy? Aw, poo. Dante, come take care of the poor thing! He needs a playmate!" A guy with white hair and green eyes jumps out from behind a shelf. I get a good look at both villains. They both seem to be around fifteen or sixteen. They are both wearing gas masks, but it shows their eyes. The girl has a black crew neck with a purple skull on it, a sleeveless hoodie, with the hood up, black jeans, and purple converse with suspenders on her jeans, handing near her butt instead of on her shoulders. Dante is dressed just as casually with a black shortsleeves shirt over a white long sleeve one, dark jeans, a chain on his jeans, and black converse.

"What do you want with Raven?" Beast Boy asks.

"We are just doing as Master instructed," the girl says.

"Nikki, now is no time for talk. Master will get angry," Dante says.

"We must finish quickly. Guys, pick your target and go!" Nikki yells and three more teenagers jump out from behind the shelf, but they run past us to the other Titans.

"Let's have some fun!" Nikki exclaims.

"Let's," Dante echoes. These kids are crazy. Beast Boy lunges at Dante, still in cheetah form. Dante jumps to the side to reveal an ice wall behind him that Beast Boy runs into. Both teenagers gets back behind the shelf.

Cyborg' s point of view:

Right as the last goon falls unconscious, a girl with blue spiked up hair and blue eyes jumps out in front of me. She's wearing a black and blue hoodie, dark jeans, blue converse, and a gas mask that doesn't cover her eyes. Is this the girl that was near Raven? What did she do to her? If she's with me, she's hurt Raven.

"Time to play!" She says.

"Girl, you're goin down!"

Starfire' s point of view:

When I am done kicking the butts, another of the 'goons' as they called them jumps out, but this one dressed the 'funny'. He's dressed the way the citizens do, but with a weird mask not like the other goons. He has messy black hair and the brown eyes and is dressed in a the 'punk' the 'style'. He has a black shirt with a red weird heart on it, black the jeans, red shoes, and a the 'black hoodie''

"Well aren't you pretty?" He laughs. "Time to play!"

Robin's point of view:

I continue walking, keeping an eye out for more goons, when a guy is suddenly in front of me. He's not dressed like the other goons, but the gas mask lets me know that he's a part of this. He has blood red hair styled in a Mohawk and is dressed...casually? But the goons weren't... maybe this is just an upgraded goon. Either way, he's going down! I swing my bo staff at him and he disappears in a cloud of smoke. He can teleport. Great. I see a flash of red and jump to the side, narrowly dodging his attack. He's wearing black jeans, red shoes, and a red muscle shirt tucked behind a belt buckle. He's showing half of his face and he's not teleporting away or preparing for another attack. He's just starting at me with those grey eyes. He wants me to be and to recognize him if we ever battle agian I realise.

"Time to play," he says and disappears. Laughter fills the warehouse, and it isn't just his. It sounds like three boys and two girls.

"Let's play!" They all yell. These kids are crazy!

* * *

A/n I do not own Teen Titans. I only own the five villains and the plot.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven's point of view:

The teenagers' creepy laughter fills up the warehouse.

"We just love to play!" Nikki exclaims, pulling a gun out of thin air and firing it at me.

"Azarath, montrion, zenthos!" I make the bullets go back at her, but they don't. I yelps and create a shield of dark energy around me.

"Oh sweetie, you can't control the things I make," She cackles. She continues to shoot at me until Dante suddenly flies into her.

Beast Boy's point of view:

I look over at Raven and see Nikki backing her nto a corner and turn into a gorilla to throw Dante at her.

Starfire's point of view:

He shoots the lightning at me.

"You should just give up, pretty lady," he says.

"I will not be doing the giving up," I reply as I dodge his attacks. I shoot starbolts at him.

"Oh well. It really is you're choice. I just feel bad that I have to kill such a pretty thing now, but I'll live." He jumps at me and the pain fills my body.

Robin's point of view:

He keeps teleporting. I haven't even hit him once!

"I took the pretty one down!" I hear a boy yell from not to far away.

"It looks like the green one took Dante out!" The boy I'm going against yells, and I take the distraction to run at the other one. He must have meant Starfire's when he said 'the pretty one' because they called Raven something else.

"Hey, Spyke! Your target is over here! I'm going to go help Nikki!"

"Aw, did you get bored of me?" Pain fills my head. I groans and look up in time to see a foot coming at my face.

Cyborg's point of view:

"Crazy haired boy is down!" The girl I'm fighting with smiles.

"You're next, metal man," She says as she shoots shards of some material I've never seen before at me. I use my sonic cannons to blast them away before sending missiles at her.

"You hurt my friends, you aren't getting out of here!" I snarl.

"The green one is out!" A girl yells. That just leaves me and Raven against I think four of them. Or did they have more than that? One of them is knocked out, right? Well it's time to take them all out! I run at the girl and use my sonic cannons when I'm close to her. She goes flying into shelves nearby, breaking them and hitting the wall far behind it instead.

"Who's next?! I'll take on all of you!" I yell. I turn around to see a blueish purple thing come flying at me. I catch Raven before she can get to badly hurt. I set her down gently.

"All that's left is the tin man." That came from behind me.

"Three against one? That takes some of the fun out of it." Where are they?

"Show yourselves!"

"Let's take him down now. Master will be expecting us shortly." Master?

"Then let's shut him down already."

"Goodbye, tin man."

A/n I do not own teen titans


End file.
